An emergency actuating tool of this type is known from DE 44 19 176 C1, which is incorporated by reference herein. The emergency actuating tool has a tool head which is equipped with an actuating element which is configured here as a positively locking element. The equipment component, a drive of a sliding roof here, can be actuated by way of the tool head if the regular drive for the sliding roof fails. The emergency actuating tool is of crank-like configuration and, at one end, has the tool head with the actuating element which is formed by two lateral lobes which can engage into a gear pinion of a drive motor, with the result that the gear pinion can be rotated with the crank.
Emergency actuating tools for vehicles with a movable roof arrangement which have a specific equipment component in this regard are also known, for example, from DE 90 17 796 U1 and DE 202 10 760 U1, which are incorporated by reference herein.